Fun with Sebastian
by Beccator
Summary: Isabela and Alyssia Hawke have a bet to see who can get to Sebastian first, but Sebastian has ideas of his own.  Very fluffy with Sebastian ending up being very OC.


**Isabela and Alyssia**

The two women had their heads together whispering and giggling.

"Maker Isabela I'm telling you he would go off in the sack. Those Chantry types always do."

"Rubbish Alyssia, he would be all Maker we should leave our clothes on this and for Andraste's sake turn the lights out that."

"Nope I disagree. It doesn't matter because neither of us could get him there anyway."

"You underestimate me Lady Hawke I can get anyone into bed."

"Uh huh sure you can."

The thick Starkhaven brogue interrupted them "what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing Sebastian" they both managed to look both innocent and guilty as hell at the same time.

They stopped talking until they were sure he wasn't listening.

"I bet you I could get him into bed before you" Isabela threw down the challenge.

"You're on."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabela<strong>

"Well, hello there Sebastian" Isabela's voice was silky. "Want to come to The Hanged Man for a drink?"

"Umm… no thank you I do not drink." His tone was awkward.

"Aww Sebastian one little drink won't hurt."

"It is against the Chantry's teachings Isabela. You know this."

Sighing she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssia<strong>

"Sebastian, just the person I am looking for. I would like to invite you for dinner. Mother is dying to meet you."

"Of course Alyssia I would be honoured."

"Alright be at my place at 8.00. We will have so much fun" she smiled wickedly at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

"Varric do you know why Isabela and Alyssia are asking me to do things all of a sudden? It is most perplexing.

"Of course not Sebastian, perhaps they just like you.

"Hmm perhaps but somehow I think it is more."

"Ah you're reading too much into it they are probably just wanting to get to know you better."

Sebastian didn't think so.

"Anders do you know why Isabela and Alyssia are behaving the way they are?"

The mage shook his head "nope Sebastian sorry can't help you. Women are odd creatures."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabela<strong>

"Hello again Sebastian" she was sitting coyly on his bed.

"Maker Isabela it is most unseemly for you to be in my quarters."

"Really I think it is most seemly" she moved around affording him a clear view of her black underwear.

"You need to leave."

"Alright then I am leaving, see?" She walked past him brushing her ample cleavage against his chest as she passed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssia<strong>

"Good evening Sebastian, please come in dinner will be served shortly."

"Good evening Alyssia you look stunning" the look on his face told her he was telling the truth.

"You too look very handsome" she was very close to him.

"Where is your mother I thought she was going to be here" he looked around nervously his cheeks red.

"Oh she decided to visit Uncle Gamlen. I am sorry I hope you will not find it too much of a burden being alone with me" she pushed a glass of wine into his hand.

He gulped it not realising what it was. "Of… of course not" he placed the glass down firmly.

"Dinner is served My Lady" Bodahn announced.

"Come Sebastian let us eat. Bodahn is a wonderful cook" taking his hand she led him to an intimately set table.

They began eating Sebastian started in surprise when she leaned over and fed him some carrot.

"You know Sebastian you must get awfully lonely in that cold Chantry all by yourself."

"Sometimes but it is what I have pledged myself to."

"Such a shame, a handsome man such as yourself, wasted on a life of contemplation."

He shifted awkwardly "perhaps but it is my calling."

"You used to be somewhat wild no? So you do not miss the life of drinking and women holding themselves to you?"

"Yes…. No I mean no."

"Uh huh" she smiled seductively at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

"Fenris do you know why Isabela and Alyssia are behaving the way they are?"

"No Sebastian I have better things to do than worry about the strange goings on of those two."

"Aveline have you noticed Isabela's and Alyssia's behaviour of late?"

She shook her head "what do you mean?"

"They keep flirting outrageously with me."

"My, someone has tickets on themselves. They are that way with everyone."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabela and Alyssia<strong>

"Any luck yet Alyssia?"

"No not yet, you?"

"No but I am not ready to give up."

"Me neither."

"Good I am just starting to have fun. You know even if neither one of us gets him to do the deed, it's fun just to see him squirm."

"I know, Maker Isabela we are terrible, terrible people."

"Uh huh being anything else would be boring."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabela<strong>

She placed the message and some coin into a young boy's hand "you know where to deliver it to?"

"Yes Serah, to the young priest at the Chantry"

"Good boy off with you then." She sat back waiting.

He walked into the dim room "Hello Isabela, I came as soon as I could. What is this about?"

"Oh Sebastian I cannot hide it anymore" she moved close "I have tried to resist you but I cannot but help to be drawn to you." She was standing against him her breath tantalising his neck.

He pushed her gently away "I need to go."

"Oh do not go yet, we have so much to learn from each other" she had moved in again.

His voice was strangled "No really I need to go" he ran to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssia<strong>

"There you are Sebastian would you care to join me for a walk?"

"Um yes alright."

"Wonderful come on" she grabbed his hand smiling her wicked smile.

They strolled seemingly aimlessly and soon he found himself alone with her under a tree.

"Do you have any idea how handsome you are?"

"No I do not think on these things."

"Oh come on Sebastian you are a very desirable man. Here feel how you make my heart all a flutter" she placed his hand to her chest.

He pulled it away "Thank you for the walk Alyssia. I have duties to attend to."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

"Merrill, is there something I should know regarding Isabela and Alyssia?"

"No… no… I cannot think of anything you should know. What do you mean something that you should know? Ma Serannas, is there something I should know? Are you trying to tell me something?"

"No Merrill I was just wondering. It is alright don't concern yourself.

"Carver have you seen your sister lately?"

"No I am busy with my Templar training, why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

* * *

><p><strong>Isabela<strong>

She walked silently through the bathroom door, dipping her hand in the water she pulled it out quickly "Maker that is freezing Sebastian. There are other ways to quench your desires you know?"

"Isabela I am bathing it is most uns…."

"Yes I know it is most unseemly, but guess what? I do not care. In fact I live to be unseemly. You should get out of there, that water is not doing you justice."

"Turn your back and just let me grab that towel."

"I have seen everything Sebastian" she grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bath.

"Isabela I…."

She pressed her lips against his, hearing him moan she pushed harder. Placing his hand on her breast she found he needed no more encouragement. He slipped his other hand under her dress deftly removing her panties. They were soon a tangled mess of limbs as they both gave into their carnal desires.

* * *

><p><strong>Alyssia<strong>

Bodahn came to her "Messere Sebastian desires to see you My Lady."

"Let him in please Bodahn"

"Ah Alyssia I have come to apologise for my most rude behaviour the other day."

"There is no need Sebastian. I should apologise I forgot myself and was too forward."

"Not at all Alyssia" he smiled waiting for her to act.

"Sebastian I have not given you a tour of my new home. Please follow me."

"Of course."

She ended it at her bedroom, sitting on her bed she remarked "Maker my bed is comfortable" she sat patting the spot next to her. He obeyed seemingly flustered.

She curled her body up against him "Sebastian I must confess something."

"Yes?"

"I desire you. I want to feel your lips upon mine. I want to press my naked body against yours" she was whispering in his ear.

"Now Alyssia you know…"

She pounced on him ripping at his shirt kissing his firm chest.

He moaned and grabbing her by the hair he flipped her onto her back kissing her neck. They were soon naked and rolling around on the bed, their pent up desires finally being released.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian<strong>

He was laying on his bed a smile on his face. He had known what they were up to from day one. He laughed as he remembered feigning ignorance to the others. He knew that they were in on the joke and would talk. He stretched out feeling a satisfied tiredness. Oh how he loved being a priest, women just loved what they thought was unattainable.

* * *

><p><strong>Isabela and Alyssia<strong>

The two women had their heads together whispering and giggling.

"You were right he did go off in the sack" Isabela smirked.

"Yes I know… hang on a minute when did you find this out?"

"Last night and what do you mean you know?"

"Last night? You too?"

They heard a laugh behind them.

"Sebastian?" Their voices came as one.

"What?" he said managing to look both innocent and guilty as hell at the same time.


End file.
